


eBay Classified Ads

by SwanFloatieKnight



Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [10]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Has One Braincell™, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ebay Classified Ads, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, gwaine is a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanFloatieKnight/pseuds/SwanFloatieKnight
Summary: Arthur really should stop listening to Gwaine, this man makes bad suggestions.
Relationships: Gwaine/Leon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Camelot Crack Ficlets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707016
Comments: 11
Kudos: 77





	eBay Classified Ads

**Author's Note:**

> I will never forgive this series for making Arthur's crown look that ugly when Uther got a perfectly normal crown that you could look on without laughing.

A/N: I posted this fic on Ao3, and on Ao3 alone. If you read this on any other website or platform, please consider that I did not consent to this.

* * *

“Merlin?” Arthur cuddled a little closer to his husband and buried his face in the soft hair at the back of his neck. “Do you think I look… kingly?”

“Hm?” was Merlin's sleepy reply. “Course you do. why?”

“Dunno.” Arthur moved and Merlin guessed that it should be a shrug. “I’m selling my crown.”

“You’re - WHAT?!” Merlin turned around to face Arthur. “Why on earth would you do this?!”

Arthur mumbled something unintelligibly.

“Speak up if I am supposed to understand you. And get your face off of my chest. Then maybe I will have a chance.”

“Gwaine said it looked like those Burger King paper crowns that we always have to get for Aithusa when we get chips and burgers at the drive-in.”

Merlin was silent for a moment. Then he let out a single laugh. “Well… I suppose he kinda has a point there. But why on earth would you sell it?”

Again Arthur shrugged. “Leon talked me into making an account at eBay Classified Ads. So I could sell my old training swords more easily. And I haven’t used it yet so I thought…”

“You're selling the Official King’s Crown of Camelot™ on eBay??? Oh god Arthur,” Merlin groaned.

“Well, what would you have me do?”

"To not sell it? Hell, Arthur, you know, you could just wear it. Those two times a year you probably will survive looking like you just came out of the Burger King drive-in.”

Arthur made an unsatisfied sound. “That’s not so helpful, thanks, Merlin.”

“And if you really don’t like it, just lock it in the treasury and use your father’s old crown.” Merlin rolled his eyes. “I liked that one better anyways. Never understood why Uther made this new crown for you.”

“Hm. Wanted to show off, I suppose. But yeah, that’s an idea.” Arthur pulled Merlin closer once again, and Merlin turned his back to his husband and let him spoon him. “Thanks, Merlin.”

“Mh. You’re welcome, dollophead. Just don't listen to Gwaine too often. Because you’re already as bad as him on your own.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, please leave me kudos and/or a comment! :)


End file.
